A Breathless Moment
by Mizu-Sama
Summary: This is the new fanfic that I am cranking out. Contains a collection of oneshots with several different couplings. Yaoi, yuri, and straight couplings as well, you might want to read the first part to find out about requests and other stories.
1. Insect Repellant

A Breathless Moment

Hi. Mizu-Chan here! This is the new fanfiction that I am cranking out. And Right here Waiting is being discontinued. So sorry, it's just that, my writing has gotten a lot less retarded, so I wanted to start something fresh, so yeah. That's my reason. Anyway, to brighten your darkened spirits, I decided that I will now do coupling one-shot requests from _anybody_. Which means, this book will contain yaoi, yuri, and all of the above, including couplings you may or may not like. But fear not! If you don't like the coupling in the chapter you are reading…click! Just go to the next chapter and check that one out. Good system, ne? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the wackiness that will ensue, right now! See ya later!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Insect Repellant

He breathed heavily as he toppled out of his bed and onto the floor. It was another hot summer night. Rubbing his seemingly throbbing temple, he shakily stood up, sweat glistening on his bare skin. He stared blankly out of the window, mouth slightly ajar, as if to yawn. Anybody at first glance could probably assume that he was, zoning out. Something just wouldn't stop bothering his thoughts.

His eyes darted to a lingering figure at the door and he jerked around to get face to face with his unwanted visitor.

Black, fingerless gloved hands gripped forcefully onto the boys wrists, restricting most movements.

"Oh, Shino. How very foolish you can be." The unknown male chuckled, looking up from the floor, his piercing eyes standing out, bright but deadly against the dark, and makeup. Maroon coated lips curved into an evil smirk, as he pushed the seemingly defenseless boy to a wall.

"Let go of me or you'll be eaten from the inside out." Shino warned dangerously, but not intimidatingly enough.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." the other taunted, laughing darkly, taking the Karasu of of his back, and dropping to to the floor with an unusually loud _thunk. _He licked one of his canines, smirk still painting his face. He soon moved in closer and pressed his mouth to Shino's. He wasted no time in slipping his thick tongue into the younger ones mouth. Not even seconds later, he was forced to pull away, a shocked expression covering his face.

"What in the hell was that?!" the puppet controller screamed violently, eyes wide with rage.

"I was defending myself, you imbecile!" Shino shot back, a beetle, dangling from his lip, crawled back into his mouth. Kankurou's expression of twisted digust quickly reformed to one of sheer slyness.

"Yeah, yeah..." he chuckled, moving back to Shino and leaning in so his lips brushed against Shino's ear when he spoke.

"I doubt they can get me from there though." Shino caught on almost instantly once he felt fingers tracing the small of his back. Shino tried to pull away, but Kankurou only held him more tightly.

"Don't try to run. Besides, if you did, i'd only follow." Shino glared up at Kankurou.

"I'm not your puppet!" he growled lowly, still attempting to force Kankurou off of him. Kankurou chuckled once more, easily driving Shino back into the wall.

"No. Puppets are far easier to control when I pull their strings." Shino's eyes widened with fury.

"You aren't ever going to control me!" he yelled. Kankurou just stared directly into Shino's eyes, not hidden any longer by sunglasses, malice swam in his eyes.

"Oh, is that so? Why not?" he interrogated, he was about finished fooling around. An uncommon smirk crossed Shino's lips. He was hardly cocky, but he had an ace up his sleeve. Maybe he couldn't prevent what events were to happen later, he was nobody's bitch."

"Because, you can't control me, if I choose to move on my own." Shino purred, mood suddenly changed, as he wrapped his arms loosely around Kankurou's neck, fingers weaved, and he hooked one of his legs around Kankurou's hip, bringing him closer. Kankurou was, needless to say, shocked by Shino's descision to stop resistance. A smirk of satisfaction soon graced the puppet masters lips, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Shino's waist. They moved in so their lips connected, beggining a kiss. Not one that was entirely smutty, just a kiss that could be saviored by both.

When they released lip-lock, the curtains on Shino's window hid the moon, darkening the room completly. After that, many many noises were made, most deciphered as grunts or moans, but I think it'd be best not to discuss this more than we already have-

"Kankurou!"

--...let's just let the noises do the talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! This marks the end of chapter one. I wanted to do this to sort of kick off the books beggining, and after I post chapter two, I am up for requests!

Mizu-Chan


	2. Moving is Motivating!

A Breathless Moment

Hi. I am back. And with an update! Yes, love me. Um, reviewer thanks.

DarcGarnet- She is probably one of my only fans so far. :P I enjoy her observations and helpful criticism. Um, yeah. Not much else to say, so BEGIN!

Chapter Two- Moving is Motivating!

"Come on, can't you hold still for just a minute at least?" an annoyed voice growled from inside the photo booth, clearly aggravated with his friend.

"Well, it's not MY fault that I can't find a decent pose for myself!" the other snapped back, ruffling his own blonde hair in frustration.

"I have an idea, why don't YOU move a little! It might do wonders for the both of us!"

"Ugh, fine. But only this once." The other guaranteed, shifting over a little, just enough to trip-

"WOAH!" _Crash!_ Down they went.

"Well, this is really awkward." The blonde laughed nervously, half-straddling his dark-haired friend in the cramped photo booth, bringing them a tad too close for comfort.

"Great. Now you know why I hate these stupid things. How troublesome…" _Flash, flash!_

"Uh-oh." Blue eyes darted over to the camera lens in the booth.

"What? Oh, shit…it didn't just.-" Naruto cut him off with a meek nod.

"It did."

"Dammit!" The dark haired boy weakly pushed the sunshine-blonde off of him and he raced out of the photo booth. He seemed unusually hurried as he snatched the photos off of the dispenser, and properly disposed of them by crumpling them up and throwing them away in the trash bin. He then struggled for a while ot control his breathing as she slid down the wall of the photo booth.

"Aw, I wanted to see them, Shika!" Naruto teased, laughing as he sat down on the floor next to him.

"Oh shut up." Shikamaru heaved, sending a playful smirk in Naruto's direction.

"Wanna go get some ramen?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"It's too date-like." Shikamaru decided, blank expression not changing in the least. Naruto's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open, until Shikamaru pushed his jaw back into place with his forefinger. They just sat there, watching the people walk by, an awkward silence folding over them. Naruto couldn't keep with mouth shut for long.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto muttered just above a whisper, he sounded even more serious than Sasuke ever could. Shikamaru prepared to go out of his character again, and he craned his neck to Naruto, gritting his teeth, he said,

"WHAT?" he muttered with great disbelief.

"I said-"

"I KNOW what you said. But what in the hell are you saying? Do you even know how you are saying it?" Naruto quickly go aggrivated with the current interrogation.

"What in the HELL is wrong with making it date-like!" he spat, catching the attention of every mall-rat nearby. He immeadiatly clamped his hands over his mouth as a look of sheer bewilderment overcame Shikamaru's normally lax face. He tried to comprehend what he had just said, but no solution came to his mind. Naruto's eyes nervously shifted from right to left, catching all the eyes that held him, hands still clamped over his mouth. Shikamaru's eyes darted from left and right, and he gripped Naruto's arm forcefully, dragging him away and towards the entrance, muttering several swear words as they did so. The mall patrons continued to stare at the duo until they were out of sight, and they they continued with their business.

Shikamaru pulled Naruto out of the mall and shoved him into the wall, his fingernails into his forearms, it was a good thing that his arms were covered in his normal orange.

"What in the HELL were you thinking! Saying that in front of all of those people! NO! To me period!" Shikamaru ranted violently between gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! It slipped out! Loud!" Naruto admitted, not used to having the tables turned in strength between the two like so. Shikamaru seemed satisfied enough with Naruto's answer, so he let go of him, making Naruto slump against the wall and to the ground.

"Ugh, how troublesome..." he droned, scratching the back of his head and sitting down on a curb, in his startegic position, signaling that he was thinking. Naruto noticed this and he stood and trotted over to Shikamaru, eyes inquisitive.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" he asked, bending over to see eye to eye with the shadow controlling leaf nin.

"Don't make me poke you in the eyes." Shikamaru effortlessly warned. Naruto's eyes wanted nothing mroe than to clamp shut. But his curiousity kept them wide open.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"I can and I will if you don't get out of my face." Shikamaru retorted, easily recalling the kiss Naruto had with Sasuke by accident for being too close.

"Well then, this better be worth it." Naruto decided.

"Wha-" he did it again, but this time with Shikamaru, and on PURPOSE! Shikamaru steamed with anger and an unsaught feeling in the pit of his stomach, lips connected passionatly with Naruto's.

After about five seconds, Naruto came up for air, flopping onto the sidewalk pavement, chest rising and falling with his breathing. Shikamaru's heart felt like it was beating faster than a rabbit's, even though he knew it wasn't possible. Face red, hr tried to speak, but nothing would come out. All of a sudden, Naruto burst out laughing. Shikamaru could only glare, palms clenched in sweaty fists, his expression telling Naruto everything.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto managed to wheeze through, laughing uncontrollably as he rolled about the ground, clutching his stomach. Shikamaru's voice lept back to him.

"Knock it off! You're making a goddamn fool of yourself!" the dark brunette spoke sparingly, straddling Naruto and grabbing him by his collar, pulling him up so they made eye contact once more. Naruto made a kissy face, which was rewarded with a smack upside the head.

"I said that I didn't like girls. It doesn't mean I like GUYS either!" Shikamaru complained, dropping Naruto, sending him back to the cold gorund, getting off of him and sitting back down on the curb, resting his cheek on his palm, swearing many words once more. Naruto finally managed to catch his breath successfully, and he stood, trotting over to Shikamaru again.

"Aw, don't be like that. I don't like guys either. It was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing." Naruto explained, hand nervously tucked behind his head.

"Well, what if I wanted something that wasn't "spur of the moment" from you, Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, turning to make contact with the sky blue eyes that reflected everything he wasn't. Naruto just blinked, eyes wide and innocous, an adorable sight. Shikamaru sighed, and looked up to the clouds.

"Ugh. It's too troublesome. I guess you wouldn't understand." he sighed again. Naruto shot up.

"What wouldn't I understand!" he spat, eyes fiery, angry tears forming in them.

"Naruto. . ." Shikamaru groaned, reaching out his arm, and streaking a tear away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry. . ." he pleaded. "I hate it when people cry. . ." he admitted, recalling a time when Ino was crying over Sasuke, and he had to comfort her. He still hated the jerk.

"Come on." he coaxed, sighing irritably. Naruto sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"But you were the one that said that I-" Shikamaru hushed Naruto by placing his index finger on Naruto's lips, a shy blush etching itself into his face.

"Forget what I said before." he ordered, removing his finger from his lips, and he looked to the sinking sun.

"How about that ramen?" Shikamaru suggested. Naruto instantly brightened visibly.

"Really!" he got excited, and he jumped up and pumped his fists into the air, true blue eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yes!" He carried on. Shikamaru gave a rueful smile, knowing that soon, very soon, his wallet would be empty, and he turned off of the curb.

Mizu-Sama here! Man, that hardcore yaoi sure keeps me rolling xD. I am now open to requests! Please send me a review or e-mail, with which coupling you want, and what genre (s) you would want it to be! Remember, ANY Naruto coupling is allowed! I'll write about it! So, give me you're crazy and demented ideas!


	3. Magenkyou Nightmare

A Breathless Moment

Hi. I bet you are mad at me for not updating in, forever D:. But, that ends today! Anyway, one of my friends requested this chapter, and I hope you like the genre combo just as much as I did!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three- Magenkyou Nightmare

Blue eyes darted to the left and to the right. This wasn't his home, he was sure of it. Red velvet draped over almost everything in the room, and the scent was ridiculously familiar to him. He looked to his hands, and handcuffs bound his wrists.

"Wha? Those weren't there a second ago. . ." he observed. He looked up and opened his mouth to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. Blood stained the walls suddenly, dripping like wet ink. Bodies, chained, were hanging limply from the walls, some impaled on various objects in the room, blood pooling in below the bodies.

His mouth was suddenly gagged, and his only garment was a pair of handcuffs, adorned with thick, cold chains, and while he sat on the bed, which for the record was also covered in velvet, the blanket on top off it covered only his shins, leaving the rest of his body cold and helpless against anything that may come against him. He tried to scrunch up, but the chains on his body restricted most movement.

This was Naruto's worst nightmare. But no, things were about to get much, much worse. And fast.

"Prepare to die, kyuubi." a dark voice announced from an unknown area in the room. The figure, that held ruby red eyes that were undeniably familiar, shot up from his hiding place and drew his katana, nearly be heading the leaf nin on contact. Frightened tears began to well up in the boys eyes. He spotted something pastel colored on his so-deemed killers back. He tried to tell him, but only succeded in making several grunts and groans, because the ball gag still muffled his face.

"Hn?" His opponent questioned, eyeing the kyuubi vessel suspiciously as he attempted to speak. he lowered his katana after about thirty seconds.

"Ah. I see." he removed the ball gag from Naruto and it hug loosely from his neck. Itachi watched in mild sadistic amusement as the boy tried to catch his hurried breaths.

"Um...there is a sign...on...your back.." Naruto heaved, sweat beading on his body. Itachi raised an eyebrow quizically as he reached behind him to pluck the note off of his back. He successfully retrieved the note, and read it aloud to himself.

"Kick me." he blankly stared at the note as the words left his mouth. Naruto was struggling a great deal not to burst out laughing, because he figured that since he was with an Uchiha, it would make his punishment only worse. Itachi crumpled up the paper angrily and he tossed it aside.

"Damn that Deidara." he muttered. "Anyway, lets get back to buisiness, shall we?" he asked. Well, it was more of a demand the way he said it, but the question mark had to be dismissed somehow. He put the cold katana blade to Naruto's neck again, and Naruto gulped, thinking of ways to buy time.

"Uhm, aren't going to gag me again?" Naruto requested, it would only be for a few seconds, but hey, it bought time. Itachi put the palm of his empty hand onto his forehead and he sighed heavily.

"Oh...FINE." Itachi pulled the gag from Naruto's neck and released it on his mouth. It would have knocked him off the bed if he wasn't chained up like so. Itachi bent over to stare into Naruto's eyes as he drug his katana limply over Naruto's exposed torso. Naruto bit down on the ball gag that held his mouth, the blade was like a razor, cold and sharp on his firm skin. Itachi felt the need to dig in deeper, coaxing blood from the Inscision on Naruto's chest.

Naruto tried to scream, but only muffled mews of pain leaked through the gag. Itachi snickered, and it was one drenched in deadly and impure malice.

"I am going to kill you..." he cooed affectionatly in a sing-song voice, bringing his katana to his lips which formed into a twisted and evil grin.

"Nice and slow...so I can fully enjoy your muffled cries of pain." he finished, tongue leaving his mouth, and sweeping away the blood that coated it presently.

"Yummy..." he purred. Naruto's pupils dialated, if anything else, and Itachi moved in to he and the kyuubi vessel were in each others eyes.

"When did you learn to taste so SWEET?!" A wicked and morphed grin leapt onto Itachi's face as he raised his katana. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he brought down his katana on Naruto...!

"Yah!" Naruto bolted upright in his bed, sweating and shaking with tearless sobs of fear. He looked around him at the plain white walls that decorated his room. He ripped open his shirt, and saw no scars. He released a sigh of relief, although his stomach did hurt.

"Was it just a dream?" the boy pondered, scratching his head.

From the bushes, a pair of familiar sharingan eyes reformed to a regular crimson.

"Sir leader said we had other thing to attend to." his parter said in a gruff voice. Itachi's blind eyes shifted to face his partner.

"I couldn't kill him in time." Itachi bluntly stated, signaling that the magenkyou sharingan hadn't been a success.

"Well, if nothing else, you sure scared the hell out of him." Kisame grunted, trying to lighten the tenstion. Itachi nodded ruefully.

"We will have other oppertunities." Itachi said, glancing back at Naruto's house one more time before disappearing entirly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi! Mizu-Chan here! That one was just in time for Halloween! Didn' think THAT would happen. Oh thee wellz. Anyway, I have more requests! And they should come out all within the next week if I decide to NOT be lazy. Mizu-Chan


	4. The Freedom of Being Under Control

A Breathless Moment.

Hi. I've picked up that I haven't gotten any reviews. Just keep in mind that the only way a book can get better, is by getting constructive criticism. Yeah. Anyway, this chapter was requested by fellow authoress TheFallenSeraphim. Check out her fanfictions, they're fantastic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four- The Freedom of Being Under Control

"Lee!" a dark haired boy called, chasing the hidden leaf villages 'handsome devil' down a brick road. The boy on the run had a bizarre feeling in his gut as he bolted around the corner. A vendor sighed as Lee and his said teammate rushed by, Neji knocking a few things over. Neji had been in a very bizarre mood as of late. As Neji was about to turn a corner, a dark figure in an alley caught his curious eyes, and he came to a quick halt. When Lee saw that he was no longer tailing him, obviously interested in something else, he slowed down and sighed. _Who knows what would have happened if he CAUGHT me. _Lee heaved to himself.

Neji walked cautiously into the alley, curiosity getting the best of him yet again. As he walked into the mouth of said alley, he had somehow stumbled over a rock and fallen on his back.

". . . Ouch. . ." He rasped, wind knocked out of him as he looked down at his side. There was a broken bottle, rolling absently next to him, blood dripping off of the edges. He cursed himself as his eyes wandered the darkness until he met with a pair of dark eyes, surrounded by thick black framed spectacles.

"I could heal you, if you want." The healer bent over, cursing the kind disposition he sometimes had. Neji tried to reject his offer, but Kabuto already had his hand on the wound, in which Neji squirmed a little, biting his lip. Kabuto healed it and looked down at Neji's strained face as a sudden question bubbled up in his throat.

"Are you…a masochist?" Kabuto hesitated when he spoke the words. Neji looked up at him, directly into his eyes as if communicating '_yes'_. Kabuto seemed a bit off, and shocked at Neji's expressive reaction, and his expression grimaced. Neji moved so his mouth was to his ear.

"Do it again." He purred, almost in a commanding tone. Kabuto's eyes widened to a fraction of what they normally were as the message was sent through to his head.

"But, you…" Neji gripped the other mans collar firmly, pleading with a shaky voice, eyes a sigh of longing.

"_Please_." Neji begged with a whine, lips etched in a longing glisten. Kabuto sighed, and tried to think, but the only thing in his mind was the idea of being dominant for once, which was rare when you lived with Orochimaru, and he was instantly fond with the idea. He at long last decided to comply, and he pulled a scalpel from his pouch, and twirled it between his fingers a few times. Neji's expression became one of lust when Kabuto sliced into his thigh.

"Ah!!" He moaned, feeling the cut, and the blood running from it. Kabuto's entertainment with the boy increased significantly as he smirked. It was a rarity when Kabuto was in control, and so now, he took every oppurunity to seize his reward for patience. He ran his fingertips over the inscision on his thigh, and Neji winced visibly. After a few moments of toying with the surface, he slipped his middle finger into the cut, and it caused Neji to scream out, tears fighting their way through. It felt so incredibly good to him, but it was so painful. Kabuto smirked, and ran his tongue over Neji's ear, evil laughter flowing mischeiviously and maliciously from his lips.

"You like that, Hyuuga?" The man purred, he had began to think that he had been around Orochimaru too much. He was about raise the horrendously sharp knife-like object, to slit his throat, to watch the blood flow slowly, and Neji wasn't about to reject his advance. Kabuto's expression was entirely manical, and Neji's was one of desire, his eyes begged for the pleasure of being in pain again. They had lost themselves. Their expressions were halted as they heard the feint sound of footsteps at the end of the alley.

"Kabuto..." The repilian voice trailed off from the alleys end, a snide smirk plastered to the ghostly complexion of his face. Kabuto's eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked up, shocked and confused.

"Orochimaru-Sama!!" Kabuto began, but he was quickly cut off by Orochimaru. He wasn't going to allow an expanation, not now anyway.

"I was wondering why you weren't back from your mission." Orochimaru chuckled a small, rueful laugh out from his throat.

"I am upset at you, why didn't you invite me to come along for the ride?" a small pout formed Orochimaru's lips. It was definitly an uncommon expression for him, and it didn't suit him, but it worked unusually well. A disappointed sigh escaped Kabuto's lips as he looked guiltily to the ground. The whole time Neji wore a mask of confusion, but inside he was frustrated, angry and slightly flustered that Orochimaru had interupted his scene, his sexual apporach. The snake-mans expression on longing and humour quickly changed to one of sheer seriousness, as if he needed something important done.

"Kabuto. Heal the boy, and let's go." he commanded ruthlessly, turning abruptly and before he disappeared, he warned in a dangerous voice,

"If you aren't home soon, i'll be coming for you, and I won't be in a good mood." and he vanished, leaving only a bit of smoke behind. Kabuto pushed up the frames of his glasses with his forefinger, and then formed the proper hand signs. Neji's wounds soon healed, and Kabuto bowed down his head as he stood.

"I...I apologize." he said abruptly, and he vanished. Neji just stared off into the direction of said disappeared medic nin, until his eyes caught a glinting something, and he looked to the concrete. Kabuto's scalpel was lying in front of him, taunting him, the tip covered in his own metallic blood. He picked up the small blade, and looked up to the sky for a second. A moment later, an evil and conniving smirk washed over Neji's mouth, and his eyes mirrored desire. He was incredibly tempted to finish what had been started by Kabuto. He stretched out his arm, the scalpel hovered above his wrist, and he sliced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahaha. I am the princess of CRACK. My sister is the queen . I am also the queen of odd stories with brutilizing endings. LOVE ME. Anyway, then chapter will have a bit of a lighter note to it, no excessive sexual violence or blood. Much to a few peoples' disappointment. But review anyway! Cause you know you LOOOVEEE ME. w . Anyway. I'm done. Five reviews, and i'll post the next chapter ASAP.


	5. The Lotus that Blooms Twice

A Breathless Moment 

Yey. I'm back for round 5. I really don't like you guys right now :(. No reviews for ANY of the chapters put up so far? Where are all the crack lovers huh? Well, my friend, Kasei ordered this one, so I hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lotus, Which Blooms Twice

The crackling sound of footsteps on gravel echoed throughout the seemingly empty village. It was night, and the village was quiet. The sound soon stopped, along with the feet that traveled the ground, and a smile graced the ebon-haired teens lips. Large, dark eyes looked to the slivery moonlight. Soon after, they slowly closed in a happy and determined curve. He was meeting up with Sakura, and although he had no idea why she wanted to meet him at this hour, he was sure it wasn't for a bad reason. He turned in the direction of the Ichiraku, where he was set to meet with her. Familiar pink hair, with the scent of vanilla and strawberries, swayed in the breeze as the Ichiraku curtains opened, revealing a very hopeful leaf nin.

"Sakura-Chan." Lee greeted affectionately, smile still decorating his lips, as he stepped inside.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" he stuttered a little and stopped short when he spotted the blonde with his deep brown eyes, as he sat down next to his pink-haired angel.

"Hai." Sakura answered for him, as Naruto nodded, slurping noodles hurriedly.

"Naruto-Baka here wanted to come along for the ramen." Sakura rolled her eyes playfully in the kyuubi vessels direction, and Naruto returned her expression with a glare, noodles hanging from his bottom lip. Lee stifled a giggle from the boys' expression, as he put his hand to his mouth.

"Naruto-Kun, it really isn't polite to eat like that…" Lee said with a mangled smile, close to bursting with a fit of laughing. Naruto smirked as he downed the rest of the noodles in his mouth.

"Hah. Like I care about what's polite." He pointed out as he ordered another bowl. Lee sort of nodded, and he found himself staring at the two occupants of team seven.

For some reason, he boiled with jealously, and another feeling for Naruto that he couldn't quite define; he hadn't felt so weird before. It couldn't have been love; he loved Sakura. So what was it?

Later, after they finished eating, they absent-mindedly strolled along the dirt path, Lee looking over at Sakura and Naruto, Naruto had his eyes to the stars, something bothering him clearly, and Sakura was in the middle, looking both ways every now and then with a visible sigh.

"Anyone else bored here?" Naruto asked, halting his steps. Lee and Sakura just turned around and looked at him, slightly surprised at Naruto's sudden change in behavior. Lee shook his head slowly, and Sakura nodded, with an unusual pace. Lee tilted his head as he looked at the pink haired girl, copping a confused expression. Naurto grinned cheesily as he breathed out the cold air of the night, and he turned torwards his house.

"Come on guys, follow me!!" he shouted happily as he bolted down the dirt path. Sakura was befuddled along with Lee, until they caught on to the fact that Naruto was running off.

"Wait, Naruto-Kun!!" Lee and Sakura shouted as they began to chase the blonde on the run. Naruto was laughing all the way to his apartment, and when he got to the door, he fumbled with the keys to get in. Before he knew it, Lee had whaled into Naruto, and Sakura fell over them soon after.

They sat there as a mangled heap on the cold dirt. Naruto was still laughing hysterically, and soon Sakura couldn't help but start laughing along with her teammate. Lee looked confused, sandwiched inbetween the two leaf nin. He was very confused, and he was being chafed by Naruto's knee.

"I'm...quite confused as to why we're sitting here laughing, at night, on Naruto's front door step, but could you get off of me, Sakura-Chan?" Lee asked hopefully, looking into the pink-haired girls mint eyes, the luminated against the moon.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" she said with a small burst of laughter. She got off of Lee, and he seemed shocked and uncomfortable for a moment, a blush across his cheeks, but he dismissed it, as she dusted off her clothes.

Naruto stopped laughing, and playfully shoved Lee of of him, shocking the ebon-haired chuunin.

"Geh! Naruto-Kun!" he snapped as he hit the ground, blush frustrating his cheeks.

Naruto's eyes flared with mischief. "You've been around that serious Neji too much." he stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura seemed to nod in agreement, and Lee himself had agreed for different reason. "He's less serious than you two would care to believe..." he trailed of, an embarrassed blush raving his face, coloring it a nice shade of pinkish-red.

Naruto tilted his head obliviously, and Sakura soon understood. "Ah. I get it."

"Get what?" Naruto looked over at Sakura and Lee with big blue, questioning eyes.

Sakura easily dismissed it. "Nothing. Forget about it, Naruto." she stated.

Lee couldn't avoid his eyes so easily. _'Ooh. Neji told me about that look. It appears he's gone through it many times, while accompanying his other teammates...'_ he led himself to a conclusion silently, and he stood up, fixing his chuunin vest.

"C'mon guys." Naruto coughed a bit as he stood up and faced his door, scouring his orange pocket for a key.

Sakura tilted her head a little, "You didn't...lose your key, did you?" she asked, stilfling a laugh.

"No!" Naruto glared smally at his partner, and he pulled the key out of his pocket. He put the key inside of the door, and opened it, slowly, for some unknown reason, as if he expected something to leap at him.

Lee questioned that notion silently, but followed Sakura and Naruto inside.

Naruto immediatly kept the lights off, confusing the bushy browed leaf nin.

"Lee." Naruto commanded his attention.

Lee opened his eyes, being met with a pair of neon-ish blue ones. The blue eyes curved up in a smile in the dark, although Lee couldn't determine the kind of smile it was in that kind of dark.

Naruto grabbed Lee's hand, and directed him somewhere.

"Erm, where are we going?" Lee gulped, as his lips met with Naruto's.

"Don't worry about the small details." a small, higher voice replied, as his other hand was taken from his side.

Lee then soon realized why Sakura had called him, and why he was now in the dark room of Naruto's apartment. He wished he would have figured it sooner.

END

---

Ha. Master craft. I win. Anyway. Yeah, I finally decided to update/make a couple of things. I'll update when more reviews come in.

Yes, I am still working on the ZabuHaku lemon. Quit asking already. GAWSH. Anyway, to all who made a request so far, culd you re-submit it? I had a bunch of them, and I lost the notebook I had the list in, so it would be great if you could, you know, re-send them. Thanks. Oh yeah, if your are a anonymous reviewer, please leave some sort of contact information. Thanks.

-Mizu

PS: REVIEW. D: 


End file.
